


I'm here. It's gonna be fine.

by marimbs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Kara and mon-el are together just so i can have the plasure to break them up, One Shot, SuperCorp, its my first fic sorry its lame, mon-el is an ass, supercorp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimbs/pseuds/marimbs
Summary: Winn has one new friend and he introduces her on games night in Kara's dorm.Lena luthor is the most beautiful girl Kara has ever seen.Mon-el is a jerk.Lena is there for Kara.ORThe College AU no one asked where Kara meets Lena.





	I'm here. It's gonna be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so... That's my first fic EVER, so I'm sorry if its really bad.  
> Also, English is not my first language so it probably has huge mistakes. 
> 
> Anyway, I had fun writing it and I hope you like it.

“I’m telling you, Kara, she’s amazing. She can talk about literally anything.” Winn started talking again about his new friend. “She is on my mechanics class and she’s like the only girl there and she’s hands down the smartest one in there.”

“How did you start talking anyways?” Kara asked, curiously but a little bit annoyed too. Winn has been talking about this girl for days now and only compliments.

Winn opened his dorm’s door and they both went in. “We got sorted together for a project a couple weeks ago and after we finished it we didn’t stop talking. I think she doesn’t have many friends.” He said as he gave Kara a big science book. “Here, that’s the one?”

Kara picked the book up and checked once. “Yeah, thanks Winn.” She said, putting the book in her backpack. “And this friend of yours, she seems nice. Should I be worried about she stealing my best friend from me?”

Winn laughed loudly. “As you now is spending so much time with Mike, I guess I have to find a new fri- I’m kidding! I’m kidding” He stopped himself in the middle of the sentence when Kara slapped him in the arm. And then they both started laughing. “Game night today?”. And Kara nodded positively.

“Tell James it’s his turn to bring pizza.” She said as she was walking out of Winn’s room. But then she stopped before crossing the door. “Hey, you said your friend- what’s her name? Lena?” Winn nodded. “You said she doesn’t have many friends. Why don’t you invite her in?”

“Are you serious? I thought you didn’t like her.”

“Don’t be silly, Winn. I don’t even know her. And you talk so much about her; I think it’d be nice to give that girl a face.” Kara gave him that sunshine smile and went out to her own dorm.

-

When Kara arrived on her dorm, Mike was already there laying on her bed. She putted her backpack on her study desk and gave him a smile.

“Hey babe.” He said. “Come lay here with me.”

“Hey you.” She answered him, and went to give him a fast kiss. “I can’t, baby, and you can’t be here either. I have to study, I told you that.”

“You did? Hmm, anyways, I thought maybe you could… You know… Spend less time with the physic books and more time with me?”

Kara stood up and went to sit in the chair in her study desk. “Sorry, but I really can’t today. I have this huge test this week… You know I have to study.” She said apologetically.

“Yeah, right.” Mike snorted impatiently. “But I’m your boyfriend, don’t I deserve some more of your time?” He said, walking to her and kissing her cheek.

“Mike. I can’t today, please… Stop.” Kara said. “Today is game night you’ll see me then.”

“Ugh Kara. You don’t have time for me anymore.” He rolled his eyes when he said it. “When is that test anyway?”

“Don’t be like that, you know it’s not fair.” She said, she was the one getting impatient now. “It’s Friday.”

His phone rang and he suddenly had to go. Kara didn’t mind his sudden urgency to leave. She actually was kinda glad because she was starting to lose patience with him being childish like that. And she also needed peace to study for tomorrows test.

-

Alex and Maggie arrived before everyone to game night and they brought some beers and club soda.

“Aw, thanks guys.” Kara said as Alex was already opening a beer and storing the others on the small fridge on her sister’s room. “Good to see you Maggie. I’m glad you could make it. How’s the Academy?”

“Good to see you too, little Danvers.” She said. Alex came to sit near her girlfriend. “It’s great. Kinda hard, I won’t deny it. I’m not a genius like you and your sister here, but I think I’m doing pretty good.”

“You’ll make a great detective someday, Maggie.” Kara said.

“Of course she will. And a pretty hot one too. Detective Sawyer. I can see it.” Alex leaned to kiss her girlfriend on her cheek.

James arrived in that moment with two pizzas in his hands. “Hey ladies.” He putted the boxes on the ground, in the middle of the girls and everyone said their hello’s. “Hm, Kara, just bumped into Mike, he said he has to work tonight.”

“Okay.” She was already opening the pizza box and picking up a slice. “Where’s Winn?”

“He went to that girl’s dorm to pick her up to bring her here.” James answered while went to the fridge to pick a beer too. “Want one, Kara?”. And she nodded a yes.

“Girl who?” Alex asked taking a slice of pizza.

“Her name is Lena. I don’t know her. She is in one class with him.” Kara answered with her mouth full of pizza.

“Lena… That sounds familiar.” Alex said.

And then Winn arrived, followed by the girl.

“Guys, this is Lena. Lena, these dorks are Kara, James, Alex and Maggie.” Winn pointed everyone as he said the names.

“Oh! Lena Luthor! I know her, the smart girl on my biotec class, aren’t you?” Alex said loudly.

“Hm, I guess so?” She answered. Lena Luthor was beautiful. But not just beautiful. She was the most beautiful girl Kara had ever seen. With her long really dark hair and eyes as green as emeralds and she seemed so self conscious that Kara couldn’t stare. “But you are the smart one, Alex… Danvers, right?”

“Yeah.” Maggie answered for her. “That’s my girl.” She kissed Alex cheek.

“Lena, you can make yourself at home.” Kara made herself say something to the new guest in her room. “Want a beer or something? We have pizza too.”

The night was very nice with the gang playing charades and getting to know the new girl Winn brought. Turns out she was actually pretty incredible like Winn said. She could talk with propriety about every single subject they brought up, all the geeky and weird things and she was also very good playing charades.

Kara couldn’t find a thing she didn’t like in Lena Luthor. And she made her feel weird. A good kind of weird. Because she liked the way the girl stared at her, the way her eyes were always directed to her. Damn, she even liked the tone of green in her eyes.

-

Kara spent all the rest of the week studying for the test. The gang was also pretty busy with their own tests this week but every lunch time they’d meet in the cafeteria to eat and spent time together. Now, almost every day Lena Luthor would come and sit with them. Even when Winn was not around.

Lena – Kara observed – was good at talking, but she almost never said anything about herself. But Kara guessed it was because she barely met everyone so it was normal not really bring up randomly facts about yourself.

-

On Thursday Kara and Mike had a big fight.

“It was so stupid.” Kara said to Alex. “He can be so hard sometimes.”

“You mean he can be a childish jerk.” Alex said, right away and Kara looked at her with her puppy big blue eyes. “Oh, don’t look at me like that, you know that’s what I think. I just stand him ‘cause you like him.”

Kara leaned on Alex’s shoulder and Alex stroked the blonde’s hair. “I’ll give him a chance.”

“Sure, Kara, whatever you say.”

-

Kara woke up early on Friday to review her studies and then she went to lunch. She didn’t find any of her friends there so she had lunch just by herself. Her test was going to be right after lunchtime.

She was in her way to the classroom when she heard someone calling her name.

“Kara?” She looked back to see who it was and she was surprised and happy to see Lena. She smiled and looked at her awesomely green eyes. And Lena gave her a big smile too.

“Hey, Lena. Need something?”

“I just… Hm, can I talk to you?” She didn’t sound like the usual confident Lena Luthor and that made Kara curious and… A bit worried.

“Is there something wrong?” Kara asked.

“No, nothing wrong, no. Are you going somewhere? You seem to be in a rush.”

“That test I told you about in the cafeteria. It’s now.” Kara said, apologetically. “Is it something urgent? We can talk if it-“

“No, it’s alright. I’ll look for you later, ok?”

“You sure?” Kara asked and Lena nodded. “Ok then. Gotta go. See you.”

-

The test didn’t go as well as Kara hoped. At least she thought so. She forgot a couple of physical formulas and the name of some elements and as she was used to always get the best grades, so she was a bit sad about the test.

She went then to see Mike in his dorm. She could use a hug and a kiss right now and she knew he would never talk about school subjects anyway. She stopped at his door, and she could hear some music on. Good. Music is good.

And then she opened the door. Mike never locked the door. Never. But maybe he should. The first thing Kara saw when she opened the door was a ginger girl on top of Mike doing – well, doing him. They didn’t even notice the presence of the girl right away but then the redhead looked at her.

“Mike!” She screamed.

And Mike saw his girlfriend on the doorstep.

“Kara! I was- It’s not what you think, we were just-“ He started to say.

“Just having sex.” Kara said, her voice down.

“No- Yes but, Kara it’s not- I love you.” Mike not was wearing a basketball short and he was going in Kara’s way.

“No. Don’t you say that to me Mike.”

“But I do. I just… I got lonely. It’s not like you were having time to me these days.”

“I can’t believe you just said that. Don’t even start, Mike. Don’t. I don’t wanna hear anything you have to say. Alex was right about you.” She said as she walked out the room.

“What? Don’t go.” He reached up and held her arm and she instantly pulled away from him.

“Don’t touch me! It’s over, Mike. Don’t talk to me anymore. I don’t wanna see you.” She was walking away from him, tears in her eyes. And she saw him going after her. “Don’t follow me. I’m not joking, Mike. Get away from me.”

And he did. And she went away.

She was – literally – running to her secret spot on campus. Where she could be alone.

It was an old biology lab, now abandoned. No one would never go there and that was where Kara went whenever she felt bad. She didn’t like crying in front of people.

So she sat on the ground and she was crying. She was crying because she felt like an idiot and Mike was an idiot and Alex was right and she was such a fool. She was crying because she was angry and she was feeling like it was her fault like he said, although she knew it wasn’t.

The lab door then opened and Kara thought it was Mike, and when she quickly cleaned her tears and turned back to tell him to get the hell out of there. But she didn’t. It wasn’t mike. It was Lena.

“Lena? What are you doing here?” Kara asked.

“I saw you running, and then you entered here and I got a little worried, so I thought I could just check on you…” Then she saw Kara’s red eyes. “What’s wrong? Can I- can I sit with you?” Kara just nodded at her.

“Mike cheated on me. And I saw it. And to be honest I don’t think it was the first time.” The tears started to come up again. “I’m just- I’m such an idiot, Lena. Alex always said she didn’t trust me, Maggie too I’m-“

“Hey, hey, Kara you’re not an idiot.”

“Of course I am, and he even said it was because I wasn’t giving him attention.”

Lena softly reached Kara’s hand and squeezed tenderly. “Listen to me, Kara. You are not an idiot. He is. You are incredible. You are smart, and beautiful, and the sweetest person on Earth.” Lena’s hand was now on Kara’s cheek, cleaning her tears. “It’s his loss. Not yours. He doesn’t deserve you. And listen to me. You are better off him.”

“Thanks Lena.” Kara laid on Lena’s shoulder and closed her eyes. Lena was now with her arms around the blonde girl, holding her. “Can we just… Stay here a little? Just if you want.”

“I have nowhere else to go. I’m here. It’s gonna be fine.”

-

Kara just told Alex in the next morning. She knew what would be her reaction.

“I’m going to kill him. I am not joking. I am going to kill that sun of a bitch.” She was almost yelling.

But then her anger passed and she was supportive of Kara and they had sister’s movie night and all.

After that day, Kara and Lena became very close to each other. Lena was always there for her. They went out to eat, and to the movies and sometimes they just stopped by each other’s dorms to say hi or to study or just to chat. Winn would join them too sometimes, also would Alex and Maggie and James.

-

A few weeks passed and one day after everyone was already gone on games night, Lena stayed. She helped Kara clean up the dorm and when she was nothing left to do she just stared at Kara.

“Something wrong, Lena?” Kara asked.

“Kara, can we talk?” Lena seemed nervous and it always worried Kara when she was like that.

“Sure, what's wrong?”

“Remember that day in the lab? Remember before you go to class I was looking for you?” Her voice was shaking.

“Yes, I think we never really talked.”

“I need to tell you something ok? I- I know it probably wouldn’t be fair to tell you then, when you were still dating Mike, and maybe isn’t fair to tell you now ‘cause you are still healing but I have to be honest with you.” Lena was talking really fast and she was looking right through Kara’s eyes and Kara was staring back at her. “I- I have feelings for you, Kara Danvers.” She said, and she was breathing heavily. “I really do. And I just- I just had to tell you. I understand if you don’t feel the same. It’s ok to be frien-“

Kara didn’t let Lena finish the sentence. Kara didn’t even think. Their lips were touching and Lena kissed her back immediately. Lena hummed in contentment and she pulled Kara closer, putting her hands in her neck before moving them to tangle in Kara’s hair. Kara’s hands were on Lena’s sides, holding her firmly on her waist.

Kara was the one who interrupted the kiss first. And Lena just looked at her, and she just smiled.

“I have feelings for you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome...  
> I had a lot of fun writing it so, If you want to leave prompts I'll try to write something.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I had a lot of fun writing it so, If you want to leave prompts I'll try to write something.


End file.
